Beginnings
by ZhuZhuStar
Summary: Is it possible for a second chance at love? Atticus is going to find out. Atticus OC
1. Chapter 1

_Elizabeth Moore _stepped off her train, baggage in hand, into the humid Maycomb air. Setting off a a brisk pace, she hailed a taxi. She had a vague idea of where she was going, but being unable to tell the cabbie the specific directions, he, thoroughly annoyed, dropped her off at, according to a sign, the town courthouse.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, something she did when she was nervous, and headed up the staircase. Entering the building, she was greeted by shouts and jostling, as folks shoved past, eager to return home.

Pushing towards the front desk, Elizabeth found that she had to shout rather loudly to get the receptionist to notice her.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find 15 Pem..."

"What? Oh, sorry Hun...just wait one moment, I need to get this paperwork done, or its my ass" the receptionist interrupted.

Slightly taken aback, Elizabeth nodded, then moved to one side of the desk to get out of the flow of traffic.

Glancing at the grand clock on the wall, Elizabeth realized that almost 30 minutes had past. She looked over at the receptionist, who was frantically writing on some random piece of paper, cleared her throat, turned to exit and smashed into a rather hard, tall object.

"Oh, God...I'm so sorry", she exclaimed, drawing back from the person, who was easily at least a foot taller.

"No, no..It was my fault, I'm afraid I wasn't very observant of where I was going" he laughed, and stooped down to collect a few papers that had dropped during the impact.

Elizabeth bent down to help.

He stood, files in hand,

"There's no harm done, it's quite alright"

They stood in a rather awkward silence.

"Well.."

He cleared his throat,

"I...I may see you... around town"

She nodded, and he turned to leave.

He was almost out the door when Elizabeth called after him.

"Sir!"

He turned, looking rather surprised.

"I'm sorry, sir, to bother you any further, but do you know where I can find 15 Pemberly Lane?"

Now he looked amused,

"I sure can, miss, I live on the other side of the street."

He smiled quietly at her startled expression,

"It isn't a far walk, miss, I was just on my way home now. I can show you the way"

Elizabeth couldn't believe her good fortune,

"Well then, I accept your invitation."

If he turned out to be a psychopathic killer, she could probably take him out.

He held the door for her, and they walked out.

"Sooo, sir, do you work in the courthouse?"

Elizabeth tried sounding natural.

He chuckled,

"Yes, I'm an attorney there. Atticus Finch."

He held out his hand.

She smiled,

"Elizabeth Moore."


	2. Chapter 2

As predicted, Atticus Finch was not a psychopathic killer who only wanted to have a little fun with an unsuspecting young lady. He made easy conversation: he had some sort of untouchable wit about him that was very amusing.

The walk did not feel very long, but it was probably about a half-hour. They chatted and laughed about trivial life issues.

Presently, she noticed that they were arriving in a small neighborhood. Atticus walked easily, but was slowing down, so she assumed that they should arriving at their destination shortly. A lady tended to her garden in one yard. Atticus stopped by the fence of that yard calling out,

"Maudie! I've brought you something!"

"Atticus! Don't do that to me...you almost gave me a heart attack!" she looked up at Elizabeth, smiled, and stood.

"You must be Elizabeth Moore! I'm so glad you made it...I was getting worried" She shook her hand.

"I wouldn't have made it, had I not slammed into Mr. Finch at the courthouse..." Elizabeth laughed.

Maudie opened the gate and motioned them inside.

"Come on in, you can get unpacked and catch your breath...are you hungry?"

"Oh...no, thank you, I had a snack on my train ride here."

"Well, dinner will be in a few hours...I've got to get these petunias trimmed...Atticus, you may join us if you like"

Atticus looked up, "That's very kind of you, Maudie...but I've got to get back to Scout and Jem", he gestured towards the house behind him, "I expect they'll be rather put out at me for being late"

Maudie chuckled, "Well, too bad...thanks for finding Elizabeth" She slapped him on the shoulder and turned back to her garden.

Atticus turned to Elizabeth, quietly smiling, "I shall see you around, Miss Moore"

She nodded, "Thank you for escorting me, Mr. Finch"

He nodded to Maudie, turned, walked across the street and up to his house. Elizabeth saw a small child running towards him at full tilt, saw him lift her up, laughing. Maudie noticed her watching and nodded towards Elizabeth.

"That's his youngest, Jean Louise"

"He has children?"

Maudie straightened up, took Elizabeth's suitcase and motioned for her to follow into her house.

"Yes, two...a boy, Jem, and Jean Louise."

"Who is Scout then"

"Ah...you noticed...that's Jean's nickname...I'm not sure where she got it from"

"So, is Mr. Finch married?"

They walked into a small bedroom.

"He was once"

"Did they separate?"

Maudie set the suitcase on the floor with a clunk.

"No...no, she died when Scout was just a baby...I heard it was a heart attack."

"Oh...that's so sad"

Maudie sighed,

"Atticus Finch is one of those men who can take pretty much anything life throws at him, no matter how bad it is, and still keep going. He had to stay strong for Jem...Scout can't remember her mother...but I would sometimes see him, at night, just sitting on his porch, staring off into space...he could stay like that for hours, but he never let his children see him doing it"

Elizabeth nodded,

"He was very brave then, wasn't he?"

"He was...then only time I have ever seen Atticus Finch cry was at her funeral...and it wasn't even real crying. He just stood there, ramrod straight, I was standing next to him, and I looked up, and the corner of his eyes were wet...His voice was the exact same, however, There was no waver in it at all. But, as long as I live, I will never forget that sight of his eyes."

"That's quite a story"

Maudie nodded,

"It is...it is...Well, I'll let you get unpacked, and then we can have dinner"

Elizabeth smiled,

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful"

Maudie nodded and walked out back to her garden.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth unpacked her items, hung a few dresses in the closet, sighed, and plopped down on the bed. She thought over Maudie's story of Atticus. He must have been a very brave man. And being a lawyer is not an easy job. She flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I suppose he made a good impression on you, Lissy, to have you thinking of him in such a complimentary way" she thought to herself.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, can you help get these plates for me?"

Maudie was apparently done with her petunias.

Launching up from the bed, Elizabeth walked over to the kitchen.

Maudie was setting the table.

"How does roast pork and potatoes sound?"

"Oh, just delicious, thank you"

"Well, good...cause' that's what we're having."

In the Finch's house, Scout sat at the table, staring at nothing. Calpurnia, their cook and housemaid, was stirring something in a pot. She glanced over at the little girl's troubled expression from time to time until she could stand it no longer.

"Now, what is the matter, Scout?"

Scout looked up.

"Why?"

"You've got some trouble written in your face," Calpurnia walked over, "Is something wrong?"

"Ohhhh...nothin'...I was just thinking," Scout stretched her arms.

"About what?"

"Ohhhh, I saw Atticus with Miss Maudie and some other lady...and I don't know who she was"

"Well, why don't you go and ask him?"

Scout appeared to ponder about that suggestion. Her forehead puckered a bit and she looked up at Cal.

"Do you think he would mind?"

"Well, you won't know if you don't ask"

Scout slowly got up out of her chair and walked to her father's study. He was sitting at his desk, working on some paper or another.

She walked up to his chair and perched on the arm of it.

"Atticus?"

He gave an acknowledging nod,

"Yes, baby?"

"Ummm...who was that lady you were with?"

"When?"

"When you n' Miss Maudie n' her were standing in Miss Maudie's yard?"

"Ohhhh...," he turned to face her, "That was Elizabeth Moore. She is staying with Miss Maudie as a houseguest for a while."

"Why were you there?"

He smiled quietly, "She didn't know how to get to Miss Maudie's house, and bumped into me at the courthouse"

"Is she nice?"

"I don't know her very well, Scout...she seemed nice..."

"Was she pretty?"

Atticus shifted a bit in his chair.

"She was wearing a nice dress."

Scout looked at her father's face for a moment or two, then was satisfied with his answer.

"Will I ever meet her?"

"I expect if you walk on over to Miss Maudie's house tomorrow, she will introduce you."

Scout hopped down from the chair.

"I think I will"

She gave her father a quick peck on the cheek, then trotted back out to the kitchen.

"It was just some lady he met" she announced to Calpurnia.

"Oh, good...I'm so relieved!"

Scout laughed and walked over to Calpurnia. She smiled up at her

"Cal?"

"Hm?"

"May I have a bread roll, please?"

"After dinner you may"

Scout frowned, then turned back to the table and resumed her post at her chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth, who had not felt very hungry earlier, discovered that she was indeed, starved. Maudie watched her eat with satisfaction.

"So, what do you plan to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'll probably look about town, maybe do a little shopping"

Maudie nodded.

"You've already seen the courthouse..."

Elizabeth laughed,

"Yes, at least the reception hall"

"You'll have to see the courtroom...Maycomb is very proud of that...perhaps Atticus can show you sometime?"

Elizabeth felt herself blushing a bit,

"Yes...I'll have to ask him"

"He seemed to like you"

"How so?"

Maudie, who had always been observant, noticed that her houseguest avoided eye contact in answering her question.

"Well, when you've known Atticus for as long as I have, you can tell when he thinks someone is nice or not"

"Is that so..."

Elizabeth served herself more potatoes,

"These really are delicious, Maudie...I'll have to cook for you at least one time before I leave"

Maudie chuckled,

"Maybe we'll invite Atticus"

Elizabeth threw her a small smirk

"Maybe your just jealous" she said playfully.

Maudie laughed. She was one person who seemed to never mind what others said about her.

While she ate her supper, Scout looked up at her father from time to time. He was acting different. Much quieter. He seemed to be in one of his thinking modes. She vowed to consult Jem at bedtime.

"Not that he'd care much", she thought.

Jem had finished his soup in record time, then zipped out to play more football with Dill.

"Oh, well," Scout thought. She'd probably amuse herself by trying to hunt them out, then begging to play with them. She knew that she would win the argument anyway. She always did.

Evening passed by much too quickly and Calpurnia seemed to be calling them in after what seemed like three minutes. Tired and dirty, Scout and Jem trooped in, then were promptly sent to go wash up and get dressed for bed.

Laying in her bed, staring into the darkness of her room, Scout suddenly rolled over, out of her bed and padded over to Jem's room. Atticus's light was still on.

"JEM!" She whisper-shouted.

"What the hell, Scout! I'm tryin' to sleep" he whispered back.

"Jem...did you think Atticus was behaivin' different."

"Not any different thatn normal"

"Wasn't he quieter..."

"Scout...he's entitled to stay as quiet as he likes"

"He met another lady today..."

Jem sat up.

"How do you know?"

"I saw him n' Miss Maudie n' her talkin'...parently, she's staying with Miss Maudie for a while"

"Aw, Scout...don't be suspicious...Miss Maudies' a lady n' she knows Atticus inside n out..."

"Well, she's different"

"Come one Scout...It's all right...Atticus won't change cuz of one lady! I bet you don't even know her!"

" I do too!"

"Sure, sure...tell you what...tomorrow is a Saturday, ...Dill n' you n' me will all go over to see Miss Maudie...we'll act like we wanna see if she baked a cake...then we can see that lady you're so suspicious of..."

Scout though her brother's plan over, then nodded slowly,

"Alright...that seems like a good idea..."

"It is. Now go back to bed! It's late!"

Scout softly punch her brother in the arm, dodged a playful swipe back, then padded into her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was already shining brightly in Scout's room when she awoke. Groaning, she rolled over and fell out of her bed with a clunk.

Gingerly picking herself off the floor, she walked over to Jem's room. There was a large lump in the bed. Walking over, she poked it. Jem's sleepy, but angry, face appeared from under the covers.

"Scout! I told you to go back to bed!"

She smirked,

"Jem, its nine in the morning! We gotta go find Dill an' investigate that other lady!"

He groaned, then sat up and stumbled out of bed.

"Alright, alright...but let's have breakfast first"

The two stumbled down the stairs, were greeted by Atticus, who was already in his suit and stationed at his chair in the living room, and flopped into their breakfast chairs. No sooner had they begun their toast, when Dill's face appeared at the window.

"Hey Scout, hey Jem...Ooh! Is that toast? Good morning, Calpurnia"

He looked around for Atticus, who entered the kitchen,

"Ooh, good morning, Mr. Finch"

"Good moring, Dill"

Scout turned to face Atticus,

"Why are you in your suit, Atticus? It's Saturday!"

"I know, Scout...I figured I might as well go down to the courthouse today and get some work done"

Scout frowned, then figured that if her father was away in the town, Dill, Jem, and her would be free to roam about.

Jem, as was his customary, finished his breakfast in record time, he and Dill were at the door, preparing to make a run for it.

"Jem...you wait for your sister to finish"

Scout gave them a "In your face" look, and received a scowl in return.

"Well...Jem, Scout...Dill...I shall see you all this evening..."

Atticus gave Scout a peck on the cheek, ruffled Jem's hair, then was out the door.

"SCOUT! I swear, you are the slowest toast eater in the history of the world! Hurry up!"

Scout took six more bites of her toast, had a spoonful of cereal, then leaped up.

"Hold it..."

Calpurnia stood, hands on her hips,

"Where are you all planning to go?"

"Aw Cal...we're just goin' oer' to Miss Maudie's place."

Cal approved, calling after them as they raced out, as well as the customary farewells,

"Just watch for cars, don't get to messy, stay away from the Radly Place..."

The three joined at the steps, then, under the command of Jem, were briefed on their mission.

"Scout here thinks that Atticus was actin' funny last night..."

Dill interuppted,

"Reckon he's got a tapeworm?"

"NO, Dill! Atticus wouldn't get a tapeworm! We're not THAT dirty!"

Jem was appaled.

Scout continued,

"So we wanna go oer' to Miss Maudies n' see if we can geta glimpse o' some lady that I saw"

Dill looked confused, so Jem elaborated,

"We're gonna pretend that we just wanna see if Miss Maudie's got any cakes...ya know, like we always do"

"Oooh. I understand"

"Good...alright, ready?"

Scout and Dill echoed their approvals and under lieutenant Jem, they slowly advanced to the street corner. Maudie was in her yard, tending to some roses. Jem motioned Scout and Dill behind him with his hand. They obeyed and fell into formation behind their leader. Jem nonchalantly strolled up the sidewalk towards Maudie's.

"Hey, Miss Maudie" he called out.

"She looked up from her garden, smiled, saw Dill and Scout, then guessed their purpose.

"Jem Finch, are you after something?"

"Oh no, ma'm...we're jest walking"

Maudie gave a grunt, then looked down to her flowers. Scout, leaning on the fence, tryed to casually peer into the windows from the sidewalk.

Maudie chuckled.

"They must have seen Atticus walking with Elizabeth," she mused quietly.

"Looking for something, Jean Louis?"

"No, no ma'm...jest leaning"

Elizabeth was inside, finishing her hair. The warm Southern air made it close to impossible to deal with, so she satisfied herself by putting it half-up. Walking out into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water, then glanced out the window. She saw Maudie chatting with three children.

Outside, Scout spotted Elizabeth.

"Code red," she whispered to Dill, who in turn whispered it to Jem.

Jem, quickly looked at the window, saw the figure, then turned to Maudie.

"Oh, Miss Maudie," he began, trying to sound casual, "Do you have a visitor?"

Maudie smiled,

"Yes, Jem Finch, I do...would you like to meet her?"

Scout quickly slipped a soft high-five to Jem behind his back.

"Alright," Jem tried to sound non effected by the success of their plan.

Maudie stood and motioned them inside.

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Elizabeth? I've got some visitors for you..."

Elizabeth, summoned from the kitchen, appered in the hallway, drying her hands on a towel.

"Elizabeth, this is Charles Barker Harris" Maudie placed her hand on Dill's shoulder, "and these two are Jem and Jean Louis Finch," she moved over to Scout, and looked up at Elizabeth as if to say, "Here they are"

The three chorused "Hello".

Elizabeth smiled,

"How are you all?"

Jem, feeling responsible for his troops, answered for them, "Fine, Miss Moore, thank you".

Scout studied the newcomer, then found her voice.

"Will you be staying in Maycomb for a while, Miss?"

"I believe so, Jean Louis," Elizabeth paused, "Now, if my memory serves me corret...your nickname is Scout"

Scout smiled, "Yes'm"

Maudie interrupted the meeting,

"Children, if you all run into the kitchen, there are some molassis crinkle cookies in the tin...you all know where that tin is"

Dill, who felt he had to contribute to the mission, thanked Maudie, then followed Jem and Scout into the kitchen.

Maudie sidled over to Elizabeth, smirking.

"Now don't you say a word, Maudie!"

"Scout gets rather suspicious of people sometimes"

"I bet they just wanted the cookies"

"Hm, hm, hm...maybe they did..."

Jem appeared, munching on one of the crisps.

"You may take some of those with you, Jem"

He gave a nod, dissappeared back into the kitchen, then reappered with Scout and Dill behind him.

"Thank you for the cookies, Miss Maudie...it was nice meeting you, Miss Moore"

Both women nodded, and the troop walked out.

Once out of sight, the three gathered in a hasty formation.

"Well, what do you think?" Scout was anxious.

Jem hesitated,

"Scout, I don't think you have any reason to worry."

"I'm not..."

"No...what I mean is, I don't think you need to consider Miss Moore as any sort of threat"

" I don't..."

"Just think of her as another neighbor...like Miss Maudie...Atticus is friends with her, and you don't seem to care much"

Dill's eyes widened.

"Ooh...was Scout thinking your father would marry Miss Moore?"

"No!"

Scout was beginning to feel outnumbered.

"I was just wondering why he was walking her to Miss Maudies'"

Jem's face appered calm,

"Don't worry, Scout. There won't be a change"

Scout frowned, was about to protest, then stopped. Jem looked at her carefully.

"There won't be a change."

Dill tugged at her arm, and started to walk towards their porch, where the football was laying. She followed, glanced behind her to see if Jem was coming, and paused. Jem was standing, staring at Maudie's kitchen window, hands in pockets, frowning.

"Jjeemmm"

She called.

He turned and shuffled up the walk after them.


End file.
